Camping!
by Libideth
Summary: So here is my first rated M fanfic on fanfiction ever! WARNING: Yaoi boyxboy u get it. Also it's rated M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! So basically Spain and Romano go on a camping trip and things happen between them. One-shot.


WARNING: YAOI lots and lots of yaoi (er... boyxboy) . Also smut. And orgasms... Umm... And cussing... Well yeah... Anyway this is my 1st rated M fanfic so please go easy on me! T^T it's a RomanoXSpain fanfic for a kink meme courtesy of one of my friends! For all you people out there that actually like this stuff *like me ;P* I hope this is good enough for you!!! Other than that ENJOY~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Romano didn't know how he ended up like this. Scratch that, he knew what had happened. He had stupidly and reluctantly agreed to a mediocre plan to go on a so-called 'fun' camping trip with Spain. But he wasn't complaining right? He never complained! Ok fine! he loved this so much. Spain was doing something with his hands, something magical. They were both pretty drunk from the wine Spain 'accidently' brought along and before they knew it their clothes were scattered all across the tent floor and they ended up like this. Spain brought Romano out of his thoughts when the other stopped stroking him. Romano whined, wanting more, more, more!

"Why'd you stop?" He growled.

"Shh…" Antonio quieted the other with a chaste, demanding kiss on the lips. This seemed to work as Romano fell silent and Spain smiled. "Relax Lovi, let me do the work." As he said this he rolled one of Romano's nipples in between his thumb and forefinger causing the other to whimper and buck his hips forward under him. He smirked; his Lovi was always so impatient. Antonio started to kiss the other's jaw trailing down to his neck down, down, down… Romano moaned at the sudden warmth engulfing his lower regions and desperate for something to hold onto, took a handful of Spain's curly, chocolate colored hair. Spain started to swirl his tongue over the sides and head, listening as louder moans spilled over his lover's lips. After mere minutes cum filled Spain's mouth and he stopped, pulling away and swallowing what he could while wiping away the rest from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well, tomato bastard? Are you going to finish or just leave me?" Romano's voice was demanding but clouded and quiet, like a fierce whisper.

"Are you sure-" Before Spain could finish his sentence Romano had grabbed his wrist, shoved 3 of the other's fingers into his mouth, and started to suck, coating them thoroughly in saliva. Spain just watched in silence, getting Romano's point.

"Plop!" Romano let go off Spain's wrist and stopped sucking on the digits, opening his legs. Spain just stared for a moment, completely struck by what had just happened.

"Well, bas-" Spain stuck a finger in and Romano's piercing statement was cut short by a gasp. _The pain was nothing_, Romano kept telling himself over and over in his head. He squirmed uncomfortably as another was stuck in to join the first after a few seconds. Spain noticed the grimace on his beautiful lover's face and started to pump his unattended arousal. Romano forgot about the pain of the fingers, not even noticing when the third was added and Spain started to scissor his entrance. Soon enough Romano was well prepared and Spain pulled out his fingers and stopped pumping the other's erection.

"Ready?" He positioned himself in front of Romano's entrance.

"Sì." Spain slid in slowly, giving Romano time to adjust before starting a harsh rhythm of in and out, in and out. Romano groaned and pushed back against Spain, the feeling over powering him. Spain was ready to come right then and there but tried his best to hold out and keep control while he still could. He reached around Romano and started to pump his erection in time with the thrusts. Romano's control started to break away as the moans turned into yells. "Antonioooo!" Spain loved this, and his thrusts became harder and faster as his climax rounded the corner. Soon they both lost what little control they had. Romano came first spilling his seed all over his stomach. Shortly after Spain came inside of Romano with a drawn out moan. "Loviiiiiii!" With one final thrust he pulled out of Romano and collapsed onto the sleeping bag beside the other.

"Te amo Lovi…" He managed to whisper as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Yeah, yeah bastard Ti amo." Romano replied and fell asleep, exhausted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im not writing anymore!!! (unless someone asks me to which i doubt) Sooo Review me? pwease?


End file.
